


Retirement

by Tenebriiz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebriiz/pseuds/Tenebriiz
Summary: Krótka notka. Nie wiem kto i czy w sumie ktokolwiek to przeczyta, ale wolę napisać. Spoilery do DreamSMP, stream Technoblade z 16 grudnia.Drogą wyjaśnienia angielskich wstawek – po prostu angielski brzmi w niektórych momentach lepiej niż polski, potrafi wzmocnić przekaz wypowiedzi.Enjoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> Krótka notka. Nie wiem kto i czy w sumie ktokolwiek to przeczyta, ale wolę napisać. Spoilery do DreamSMP, stream Technoblade z 16 grudnia.   
> Drogą wyjaśnienia angielskich wstawek – po prostu angielski brzmi w niektórych momentach lepiej niż polski, potrafi wzmocnić przekaz wypowiedzi.  
> Enjoy

_Idą po ciebie._

Te słowa rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie niczym niosący się echem dźwięk kościelnego dzwona. Jego dłonie drżały, oddech stał się płytki. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od ściany. Starał się pozbierać myśli zagubione wśród chaosu natrętnych głosów. Nerwowo zaczesał kosmyk różowych włosów za ucho i poprawił okulary. Nie były mu potrzebne do codziennego funkcjonowania, jednak znacznie wszystko ułatwiały. Delikatnie zdjął je z nosa. Obrócił je w palcach, dokładnie obejrzał. Jego oddech stał się cięższy.

_Blood for the Blood God._

Odłożył powoli okulary na komodę, odwracając się do niej zaraz plecami. Spojrzał na widok za oknem, podziwiając rozpiętość gór znajdujących się za jego domem. Popatrzył przez ramię na meble znajdujące się za jego plecami. Uderzył.

_The Voices demands blood, King._

Kąciki jego ust powoli zaczęły się unosić. Krew spływała z jego dłoni, pojedyncze kawałki szkła wciąż wystawały z jego skóry. Oprócz utraconych szkieł, okulary aktualnie były wygięte. Całkowicie niezdalne do użytku.

Przysunął dłoń przed swoje oczy. Krew powoli sączyła po jego skórze. Powoli wyciągnął sterczące fragmenty zbitego szkła. Szkła czerwonego od cieszy. 

_We want blood, Mr. Blade._

Zaśmiał się cicho, przykładając kawałek do języka. Przejechał nim po odłamku, zlizując z niego krew. Jej smak był słodki. Taki sam jak smak zemsty, która już niedługo dosięgnie czwórkę głupców, rzucających mu wyzwanie. Roześmiał się na tę myśl, wyszczerzając usta w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu.

— W końcu się z czymś zgadzamy – mruknął pod nosem, otwierając okno – po tak długim czasie... Nie tylko wy pragniecie rozlewu krwi.

***

_Welcome to your life. There's no turning back. Even while we sleep, we will find you._

***

Schował kolejny flakonik z eliksirem do swojej torby. Brakowało mu jeszcze kilku, jednak presja czasu skutecznie szargała jego myśli, nie pozwalając mu się skupić na tak prostym zadaniu. Wszystko go rozkojarzało. Zwłaszcza Ghostbur stojący bez przyczyny przed jego domem. Liczył, że jego postura była jedynie złudzeniem, nierealnym przewidzeniem, dowodem na jego szaleństwo. 

— Hej, Technoblade! – zawołał z oddali, kierując się w stronę domu. Jego uśmiech wydawał się nad wyraz żywy w stosunku do jego prawdziwego stanu. 

— Ghostbur, nie! Ciebie tu nie powinno w ogóle być! – mimo wypowiadanych słów, nie zamknął przed nim drzwi. 

_Get him out of here, it's not a safe place._

— Coś się stało, Technoblade, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć? Co się dzieje? Akurat przechodziłem i...

— Jestem trochę zajęty duchu Wilbura, okej?! Jestem trochę zajęty! – jego głos zadrżał. Teraz nie martwił się tylko o siebie. Teraz martwił się o swojego brata. 

— Mogę Ci pomóc? – zapytał, podchodząc krok bliżej domu. Techno przetarł twarz dłonią i westchnął.

— Jak dobrze wychodzi ci przemoc? – odpowiedział pytaniem, już wcześniej znając odpowiedź. Ghostbur nie był tym samym co Soot. Na jego pomoc mógłby liczyć. Ale Wilbura już nie ma.

Duch przybrał zmartwiony wyraz twarzy. Został przez niego zignorowany, a z oddali słyszał jedynie jak mówi sam do siebie.

— Ding dong! Ding dong! – zawołał stając przed drzwiami – Halo!

Drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i właściwie jedyne co zobaczył to peleryna powiewająca na wpuszczonym do pomieszczenia, zimnym wietrze.

— Oh, Techno... Proszę, proszę, weź trochę Blue... – powiedział niepewnie, podając mu przedmiot. Zignorował ciche burczenie brata na temat braku czasu. On nigdy go nie miał. Zawsze był zabiegany i roztrzepany. Jedyne czego aktualnie Ghostbur żałował to tego, że dopiero teraz zdobył Blue. Gdyby miał to wcześniej, Technoblade mógłby cały czas chodzić uśmiechnięty, bez żadnych zmartwień!

Usłyszał cichy odgłos z górnego piętra, więc od razu wspiął się po drabinie, zostawiając przy skrzynkach brata.

— Oh, Edward! – uśmiechnął się do Endermana, machając mu – miło mi cię poznać!

— Potrzebuję więcej eliksirów... – mruknął pod nosem Technoblade, co nie uszło uwadze ducha.

— Eliksirów? O! Umiem robić eliksiry! Mogę ci pomóc! – zawołał entuzjastycznie, podchodząc do czegoś, co wyglądało mu na śmieszną ozdobę z kolorowymi płynami – dlaczego tak się zachowujesz, skąd ten stres? 

Zanim jeszcze dobrze dokończył zdanie, Techno zdążył już zacząć wszystko tłumaczyć

— Więc Phil... Oni mają kompas Phila i to wygląda tak, że jakichś czterech facetów aktualnie, czterech gości idzie tutaj, żeby mnie zabić – wszystko mówił nad wyraz szybko. Język mu się plątał, nie potrafił pozbierać myśli. Wszystkie szalały w jego głowie, nie ułatwiając mu przygotowania się do obrony.

_This is not the only way._

— Dlaczego oni idą cię zabić... Zrobiłeś coś złego?

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, więc nie kontynuując tematu, odwrócił się z powrotem do stołu, patrząc z zafascynowaniem jak różowy płyn zmienia się w fioletowy. 

— Gdzie są moje strzały?! – usłyszał z piwnicy. Krzyk brata uświadomił go o jego nowym nabytku. Pewien mężczyzna z lamami zaoferował mu 2 złote strzały za 20 szmaragdów, a gdy zapytał go, czy są z tego samego materiału co korona Techno, zapewnił, że to jest dokładnie to samo! Brzmiało jak idealne przeznaczenie, dlatego wykupił wszystkie strzały jakie tamten sprzedawca posiadał.

— Ja mam! – zawołał, zbiegając od razu na dół – to dla ciebie! – powiedział z życzliwym uśmiechem, rzucając mu pod nogi 64 strzały.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy usłyszał podziękowania wypowiedziane całkowicie spokojnym głosem. Jego prezent pomógł mu uspokoić Techno, teraz mogą być szczęśliwy razem i pobawić się z owieczką!

— Wciąż mogę zrobić eliksiry! – zawołał, wracając na górę – umiem je robić! Jakie chcesz, żebym dla ciebie zrobił?

Techno cicho westchnął, zastanawiając się przez sekundę.

— Eliksiry na siłę, Ghostbur, potrzebuję tych na siłę – mruknął, wyglądając za okno.

— Dobrze! – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, biorąc w dłoń pustą butelkę – a jak się je robi?

Blade wziął głębszy oddech i zszedł po drabinie do piwnicy.

— Dam ci po prostu wszystko, ja... – westchnął – nie sądzę, że to jest dobry pomysł, żebyś tu był, musisz-

Nie dokończył, przez mijającego go w wejściu ducha. Wyszedł z domu i popatrzył na jego ściany.

— Wiesz co? Założę ci trochę winorośli – powiedział, jakby tematu sprzed chwili w ogóle nie było

— Założysz na mój dom winorośli?!

— Techno, ja... Ja tylko byłem w okolicy! Przechodziłem, pomyślałem, że sprawdzę co u ciebie! Ja, ja... Ja nie będę tu długo, obiecuję. Ja nie wiem... Byłem z dala od wszystkiego, od tego wszystkiego odkąd Dream wysłał mnie... Wysłał mnie... – zawiesił się na chwilę, jak gdyby potrzebował przypomnieć sobie bardzo starą ciekawostkę – na pustkowie. Trochę się zastanawiałem i problem jest taki, że chyba roztapiam się w deszczu.

Technoblade przewrócił oczami i odszedł od brata.

— To świetnie, Ghostbur, fantastycznie, ale musisz się stąd wynosić – mruknął, odkładając część rzeczy z torby do skrzyni. Głosy stawały się coraz bardziej natrętne pod względem bezpieczeństwa jego brata – oni tu przyjdą. Przyjdą tu, zobaczą ciebie i... I nawet nie wiem co ci zrobią, nie mam pojęcia co zrobią mi! Ale nie sądzę, żeby to było coś dobrego. 

Złapał go za nadgarstek i poprowadził do drzwi. Wystawił go na zewnątrz i popatrzył na niego.

— To źli ludzie, Wilbur. Musisz uciekać.

Wepchnął mu do ręki linkę i wskazał na stojącą w oddali owcę. Ghostbur automatycznie powędrował wzrokiem za jego palcem. Uśmiechnął się rozkosznie i pomachał do zwierzaka, który nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, wciąż próbował wydłubać marne kępki trawy spod warstwy śniegu. 

Ciemne, szare chmury zaczęły przejmować niebo, zakrywając cały jego kolorowy odcień. Śnieg delikatnie prószył, teraz wspomagany podmuchami wiatru. Kilka płatków śniegu przeniknęło przez ciało Ghostbura, końcowo lądując na włosach i ubraniach właściciela domu. Szczelniej opatulił się niebieską peleryną i okrył gołą szyję białym futerkiem. Westchnął. Spojrzał zmartwionym wzrokiem na brata i odwrócił wzrok.

— Odejdź, Wilbur, proszę cię. Ja... Ja nie chcę, żeby stała ci się krzywda. Weź tę owcę i uciekaj, poradzę sobie sam. 

Duch jakby wyczuwając smutek w głosie brata, kiwnął delikatnie głową, po czym odszedł po swojego nowego przyjaciela. 

Techno zamknął drzwi i odetchnął z ulgą, przylegając plecami do świerkowego drewna. Przynajmniej o to nie musi się już martwić. 

***

— Obiecaj mi jedno, Phil... – mruknął cicho, wciąż wpatrując się w swawolne tańce płomyków na drewnie. Jego jasna skóra, różowe włosy i ciemne ubrania nabrały ciepłego odcienia na wskutek oświetlenia. Obracał w palcach nóż myśliwski, próbując skupić się na jednej rzeczy.

— O co chodzi, Techno? – zapytał blondyn, poprawiając osuwający się koc z ramion syna. Tommy i Wilbur zdążyli już zasnąć, gdy oboje w końcu wyprosili starszego brata o opowiedzenie historii z mitologii. Nie było to ich główne zainteresowanie, jednak spokój, radość i ciepło w głosie, które pojawiały się u Techno, gdy dochodziło do jego ulubionych tematów, było wystarczająco przekonujące. 

Phil rzucił okiem przez niedomknięty namiot na synów skulonych w śpiworach. Wyrazy ich twarzy były tak spokojne, jak u stada owiec pilnowanych przez zaufanego im psa. Tommy cicho pomrukiwał przez sen niezrozumiałe rzeczy. Miał wtedy ledwo jedenaście lat.

— Obiecaj mi, że gdy moje życie będzie zagrożone, że gdy... – zawahał się przez moment – że gdy znajdzie się ktoś lepszy ode mnie, wyprzesz się mnie. Nie mogę mieć wtedy z wami nic wspólnego. Nie pozwolę, żeby stała wam się krzywda z mojego powodu.

Mimo lekkiego załamania w głosie, mówił to nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Troszczył się o nich wszystkich zdecydowanie bardziej niż chciał to pokazać. 

Phil westchnął, po czym dorzucił kilka suchych patyków do ogniska. Już po chwili niewielkie płomienie dostały się na ich powierzchnię, rosnąc z każdą chwilą. 

Zmierzwił dłonią różowe włosy syna, którymi jeszcze do niedawna bawił się Wilbur. Ilekroć tylko za nie łapał, aby związywać je w rozmaite fryzury, jego starszy brat tylko cicho poburkiwał, czasem rzucając groźbami, że ogoli go na łyso. Jednak nigdy nie spełnił żadnej z gróźb. Nigdy nie przeszkodził Wilburowi w czymkolwiek. Znosił wszystkie jego wybryki. A to wszystko nie tylko dlatego, że chciał widzieć na twarzy brata uśmiech. Techno osobiście też to lubił, jednak nie chciał tego pokazać. Phil o tym doskonale wiedział. Czasem, późnymi wieczorami, gdy robili sobie wspólne noce filmowe czy zabawy przy grach planszowych, Techno zasypiał wtulony w poduszkę, gdy Wilbur zaczynał bawić się jego włosami. 

Nigdy im tego nie wyjawił, ale kilkukrotnie był też świadkiem, gdy leżeli obok siebie w jednym łóżku. Nie rozmawiali o tym, jednak Phil domyślał się, że Wilby bawił się wtedy jego włosami, aby uspokoić Techno po kolejnym ataku głosów w jego głowie. 

Mężczyzna przeniósł wzrok z ogniska na syna. Siedemnastolatek wciąż wpatrywał się w płomienie z delikatnie przymkniętymi oczami.

— Możesz mi to obiecać, Phil? – zapytał, przenosząc wzrok na swój nożyk myśliwski.

Blondyn westchnął i przysunął się bliżej niego. Objął go ręką, dłonią głaszcząc jego ramię.

— Obiecuję.

***

Technoblade krzątał się aktualnie po swoim domu, co chwilę sprawdzając swój ekwipunek oraz wyglądając nerwowo przez okna. Droga z L'manburgu do jego posiadłości nie była tak długa i czasochłonna, zwłaszcza posiadając kompas wskazujący najkrótszą drogę. Im to jednak zajmowało zdecydowanie więcej czasu niż podejrzewał. A może to on już zwariował i czas zatrzymał się dla niego w miejscu? 

Nie potrafił zebrać myśli, wszystkie obracały się wokół kompletnie różnych rzeczy. Sprawy potoczyły się za szybko i zbyt niespodziewanie. Zależało mu jedynie na spokojnej emeryturze, z dala od przemocy, morderstw, z dala od krwi. Cały czas liczył, że uda mu się przemówić przyszłym gościom do rozumu, że zaufają zdrowemu rozsądkowi i jednak go nie zaatakują. Przynajmniej tego chciała jedna strona. Druga, kontrolowana przez Głosy, domagała się krwi, pragnęła przemocy, znajdywała spokój i ukojenie w zabijaniu. Spokój, którego aktualnie nie posiadał, wewnętrznie zjadany przez nerwy. Chciał załatwić wszystko polubownie. Nie zależało mu na stwarzaniu problemów. Musiał się jedynie kontrolować. Wmawianie sobie tego, jednak wcale mu nie pomagało. Jak mógł mówić o kontroli, gdy nie potrafi panować nad samym sobą? Przeczesał palcami kosmyk różowych włosów. 

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że Głosy przejmą nad nim kontrolę. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić i co prawda nie miał żadnych dowodów, na taki stan rzeczy, jednak podejrzewał to już od jakiegoś czasu. Konkretniej od kilku tygodni, gdy to coraz częściej zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie pamięta wydarzeń z danego dnia. Mógł rozmawiać z Philem, wszystko opisać z największą dokładnością, by po chwili odnaleźć w głowie jedynie pustkę. Zdarzało się, że budził się w samym środku twierdzy w Netherze, mając przy sobie jedynie miecz i czarne niczym smoła czaszki. Witherowe czaszki. 

— Gdzie on jest, Ghostbur? – usłyszał zza uchylonego okna. Serce niemal podeszło mu do gardła. 

Zerwał się z miejsca i podbiegł do okna. Wyjrzał przez nie na tyle, aby nie zostać zauważonym, po czym przylgnął plecami do ściany. Byli tam. Cała czwórka, uzbrojona po zęby. A razem z nimi jego własny brat. Zdążył jedynie zauważyć jak prowadzi ich w kierunku domu.

Techno przełknął ślinę, przeklnął w myślach i wziął głęboki oddech. Zamknął oczy i poświęcił kilka sekund na uspokojenie się. Nie mógł ukrywać się w nieskończoność. Westchnął i powoli podszedł do drzwi, podnosząc po drodze miecz leżący na szafce. Przejechał palcami po klindze, po czym schował broń do pochwy. Złapał za klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Delikatnie prószący śnieżek, zmienił się w całkiem gęsty śnieg, przysłaniający widoczność. Zbierało się na burzę.

Zszedł powoli po schodach, akurat na moment, gdy Butcher Army odganiali Ghostbura

— Już trochę za późno, Wilbur – warknął, przerywając duchowi tłumaczenie, że w domu nikogo nie ma. Westchnął i zwrócił swój wzrok na przybyszy – Hej, hej... Co was sprowadza tu, do mojego domu? 

Starał się zachować jak największy spokój. Przeszedł obok swojego konia, Carla i ruszył w kierunku budynku dla pszczół. 

— Musisz zapłacić za swoje zbrodnie wojenne, Techno – odezwał się jako pierwszy Tubbo. Brzmiał dość odważnie, a jego głos był przepełniony pewnością siebie.

— Oh, zbrodnie wojenne. Wiecie, to już przeszłość, zmieniłem się. Teraz jestem na emeryturze, hoduje pszczoły – wskazał dłonią na przeszklone pomieszczenie – to był inny Technoblade, Jestem odmienionym człowiekiem, dobrą osobą, Tubbo.

_Kill them._

— Wysadziłeś L'manburg – odezwał się Quackity, wyprzedzając resztę grupy, chcącej coś powiedzieć.

— I stworzyłeś Withery.

Westchnął i zaczesał kosmyk włosów za ucho. Poprawił swoją pelerynę.

— Posłuchajcie. Głosy, one... One domagają się krwi, jasne? Ale ja im się stawian! Więc proszę was, proszę. Zostawcie mnie, odejdźcie. Proszę, nie zmuszajcie mnie, żebym was wszystkich zabił. Błagam, po prostu stąd idźcie – z każdą prośbą, stawiał coraz mocniejszy akcent na to słowo. Łudził się, że jakkolwiek to mu pomoże, a oni odejdą, dzięki czemu będzie mógł spokojnie wrócić do swoich spraw i już nigdy więcej się nie przejmować jakimiś samobójcami z L'manburgu.

_Just kill them. All of them._

— Techno, zróbmy to wszystko polubownie. Poddaj się i pozwól odeskortować się w spokoju do kraju – głos Quackitiego nie przypominał już tego przerażonego pisku z ich poprzednich spotkań. Był pewny siebie, pełen nienawiści. Był głupi.

_He pretends not to be afraid of you. Or maybe he is not afraid anymore? You are weak. You are afraid of them even though they are supposed to fear YOU. What a lame._

Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, drugą złapał za rękojeść miecza. Skrzywił się.

— Więc, Techno. Co wybierasz? – wzrok Quackitiego utkwił w oczach jego domniemanej ofiary.

_You want blood. WE want blood. Show them. Kill them. They are to be afraid of you. You are GOD. It is YOU who dictate the rules. Blood for the Blood God. Blood for You._

Podniósł powoli wzrok i rozejrzał się po zebranych. Czterech na jednego, co za ironia. 

_The predator becomes the prey._

Spojrzał prosto w oczy Quackitiego. Uśmiechnął się, wyciągając miecz, który wycelował natychmiast w kierunku wroga.

_We choose blood._

Błyskawica uderzyła w drzewo, kilkadziesiąt metrów za plecami Techno, rozpraszając tym przeciwników.

— No – roześmiał się – I CHOOSE BLOOD.

**Tubbo_** was slain by **Technoblade** using [ **Orphan Obliterator** ].

 **ItsFundy** was slain by **Technoblade** using [ **Orphan Obliterator** ].


End file.
